The Magic Of Valentine's Day
by alygurl24
Summary: being best friends from a young age and experiencing a magical connection during the a school sponsored Valentine's day dance. nick and miley relationship changes but nick moves away due his dad's job promotion. nick and miley cross paths once again years later but will this chance meeting spark any old feeling once more... lets find out
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, sorry for such a long time of no posting. had alot of things going on in my personal life and needed to sort through some of them. but i am back for now and i hope you like this new story it is a Valentine's day inspired one at that. hope you enjoy

Young and unafraid to face the world before them, Nick and Miley faced everything together. They were neighbors and the very best of friends. They had gone to school together, went over to each other's houses after school. They were practically inseparable. But what was to be expected when their parents were also old friends that had grown up together as well. It just made it even better that they had managed moved in the same town as one another and even ended up as next door neighbors. For years, the Jonas family and Cyrus family had BBQ's together for different holidays and special occasions. Spending holiday vacations together too.

"come on Nick," Miley chimed with a big smile plastered across her angelic child face, " lets to go to the park" She then reached out for the hand of the shaggy haired boy sitting at the table eating some freshly made chocolate chip cookies. "Ok" muffled the little boy with a mouth full of cookies as he grabbed her hand and headed for the front door. Following after them very closely Mr. Jonas called out after them just as they began to ascend up the block to the park, "Where exactly do you think you're going Nicholas and Miley Ray?" The two young energetic souls stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of their full names being called, slowly turning around to see Nick's mom looking at them very sternly. 'Um, going to the park since it's so nice' Miley answered with a sweet demeanor and pouty look.. "Not by yourself you're not," replied Nick's mom "wait right there you two," she said as she turned to call up the stair to one of her older sons. Joe was the first one to come down the stairs at their mom's call.

"What happened, Mom" Joe said as he came down looking at his mom questioningly. "Would you mind taking Nicky and Miley to park for me please," she replied as she kept a close eye on the young ones attempting to slowly get away to the park without being seen. "Sure, Mom" Joe replied as he made his way outside just in time to see nick and miley both dart up the block in a full sprint to the park. Both Joe and Denise (Mrs. Jonas) beginning laughing at the sight of them running full of excitement to get to the park. Joe made his way up there quickly hearing his mother call out after him 'thank you honey'. Reaching the park he laughed at the sight before his eyes; Miley and Nick taking turns pushing each other on the swings, to Joe that was such an adorable sight. They had spent quite a bit of time at the park playing around and completely tiring themselves out. Joe ended up having to carry both of the small children home; luckily it was only a block away. This was the routine for most of the summer of course with the rotation of older siblings watching them play from both families. And it continued until the reached 10 years of age. They would play and hang out together but not really going to park as much except when they wanted to escape the hassles of being home and dealing with the older siblings. Throughout elementary school no one really said anything about boys and girls being best friends and no one really mad fun of that either. But who knew that once they had reached middle school things would begin to change and people would start to make stupid comments. But Nick and Miley never really let things like that bother them because they knew the truth. Their friendship relationship had only grown stronger and they were able to tell each other everything.

It wasn't until they were in middle school that Nick and Miley realized that they had actual feelings for one another. Their relationship did shift rather slightly but not to the extent to ruin their friendship. Nick and Miley did part ways a little going with their own separate groups of friends and following different topics of conversation. The main topic both groups seemed to be buzzing about was the upcoming holiday of Valentine's Day and everyone was talking about what was going to happen and who they were hoping to be asked to be Valentine's by etc. Nick was baffled by the talk amongst the guys. Most of which were more worried about what girl to ask and what to give them rather than worrying about the dance and the festivities that the school were sponsoring for this day.

Nick had in mind who he wanted to ask and he had a few slight ideas of how to ask her. Now the question was how to get the ball rolling. So in order to get the ball rolling in the next few days of school he got his friends to get involved. Over the next few days Miley had received a few mysterious gifts that were beautiful card taped outside her locker door, a basket of chocolates and flowers left on her doorstep with a note attached addressed to miley. Each little token gift left for miley gave little hints and clues for her to figure out who was the mystery man and what he was going to ask. Every day after school or before school Miley would talk to Nick about it all, even asking him questions of what he thought and who it might be if he knew anything.. All the while Nick couldn't help but crack a smile thinking how well his plan was being executed and couldn't wait for the right time to tell her the truth and that was going to happen later on today while in school. Until then he would just smile and act casual and wait for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry i meant to post this last night but i was having technical deficulties. but everything seems to be up and running as of right now.. i hope you enjoy this new chapter... i will be posting another chapter in a little while as well i hope.. happy valentine's day everyone

The day had gone pretty much as he had suspected. He had woken up early enough to put together the last few remaining strands to his plan/ surprise for Miley. The dance was only less than a day away and yet he found himself growing more anxious that the plan wasn't going to work or that something would get screwed up because of something so trivial. So he insisted on going through even detail of the plan with a fine tooth comb to be sure that somehow he hadn't managed to miss anything that could possibly screw up the idea he had. But alas nothing was out of place and everything was properly thought out; therefore would work accordingly.

He then got ready for school, being sure to make sure he had the right look for the day. After breakfast he grabbed his backpack then set off on his way to pick up Miley before heading to school. This was part of their usual routine. On the way to school Miley carried on about the mysterious boy leaving her flowers and cards etc.. Nick just couldn't help but smile at how happy and excited she got over it all.

Anyways, now since the day had gone pretty much as planned and the school day was coming to an end, Nick found himself growing more nervous but anxious excited at the same time. "Ok Nick," he thought, "here goes nothing. Everything is going to work out for best. She is going to be so surprised and they will be happy." The final bell rang and everyone began to crowd the halls as expected. He managed to get out of the class early enough to be at his locker already and grab what he needed and be able to leave the first of about 6 clues for Miley to find and then figure out where to go next in order to get to the next clue until she would get the final one; Which was the biggest clue for her to go and met this mystery person.

Smiling to himself as he place the first clue to Miley's locker and then set off on his way to meet up with mutual friends of theirs whom had agreed to help out. Each one of them would be at a different location to be able to hand Miley the next clue.

As usual Miley was one of the last to leave the classroom which gave Nick more time to get everything ready. Since Nick had enlisted the help of their mutual friends Emily had managed to prolong the anxious Miley from rushing out of the classroom by distracting her with random conversations about a 'supposed' boy problem. When she had finally been able to reach her locker she had found a note attached to her locker. She quickly grabbed it and then got what she needed from her locker before she read the note.

The note said "_the cards and the flowers were just the beginning to what is yet to come. I loved seeing you smile as bright as the sun. Hope to see you soon at a place where we could listen to some tunes_"

Miley looked at this note with such confusion and then looked to Emily who had been smiling so big. "What does this mean?" Miley asked Lily. "Why don't we figure it out together?" she said in reply in hopes bringing Miley's attention back to the note rather than to the fact of her smiling. "Ok" Miley said quite unsure. They both then began to reread the note together and then agreed that they should try to music store to see if he was there waiting for her.

So they were off to the music store a few blocks away. Along the way there the two of them conversed on how mysterious this person was being. Once they reached the store, Miley looked at Emily all nervous and for reassure that she could do this. They walked in together but didn't see anyone looking for anyone else or even making eye contact with them. Instead they ran into Emily's boyfriend Mitchell in the section she had always loved. He smiled and hugged them both before handing Miley yet another note with yet another hint as what the next destination would be. Looking at the note and reading it aloud. "_If you have received this note it would be assumed that you figured out our favorite music spot. However you have just missed me._" Miley stopped reading and met the eyes of her friends with such a sad face. "Go on miley," Emily said. "Yea, Mi" Mitchell agreed, "Finish reading maybe he told you where he was going next." Miley was still hesitant but both Emily and Mitchell gave some more reassuring looks of encouragement.

"Ok, fine I will continue reading on." Miley had said aloud trying to remain positive about the whole thing. "But I don't think I am going to like the next part because I already don't like the first," she mumbled under her breath as she picked up her note once again and continued reading. "_But please dear Love don't be distraught but venture on to the nearest spot where lilies and roses are blossomed a dozen creating nothing but a beautiful picture."_

As she read the last part she hadn't a clue of what she was to do next. She looked to the pair all coupled up before her. They appeared to be just as puzzled as the she was. She reread the note a few more times to herself before realizing the clue was in the last few sentences of the note. Conversing with Emily and Mitchell about possible locations before deciding the nearest possible location to go to next would be the florist shop right down the block.

She looked to her friends to see what they wanted to do; of course, they went with her. It was part of Nick's plan after all. They all knew where she needed to go next but they weren't to say a word unless she was completely off. Then they were instructed to give her some more hints or clues of sorts. They were off to the florist and along the way they looked for some if any additional clues along the way. But alas, there were none that is until they reached the florists. But there was no one with a familiar face to give her the next clue. So instead she went to the florist herself and asked if someone had been here looking for her. The florist gave such a big grin and looked at miley in awe. She pulled out from beneath the counter a bouquet arrangement of beautiful assorted flowers and handed them to her. Then said to Miley, "A young man was here and picked these out specifically for you and told me that you would be coming along shortly."

Miley looked at the bouquet and was absolutely shocked and full of delight thinking to herself, "OMG this guy is just so sweet. I can not wait to finally meet him in person. Just so I can be sure to tell him in person how sweet and romantic his is and how much I really appreciate it." She snapped back to reality once she had realized that everyone was starring at her. "Oh sorry," she uttered as she turned red from embarrassment. The florist just smiled and said, 'You really must be someone special for him and he really is smitten on you' with that said the florist carried on with her work.

Miley turned to her friends and looked at them confused. They both asking in unison, "What's the matter?" "He came here and bought these for me as if he were expecting me to show up suddenly." She said all baffled. "But why? Where is he now? I don't see anyone here smiling because I have received the flowers he had bought me."

"Don't be like that, Mi." Emily said nearing her. "I bet he left a note or something in the flowers"

Giving a devilish grin as she began to search the flowers for some sort of card or note of sorts and came up empty handed at first. She glanced at her friends now saying, "Now how am I supposed to know where to go next."


	3. Chapter 3

Just when she was about to give up hope on finding this person who was being so sweet to her; Mitchell pointed at something taped to the window. "What are you pointing at Mitch?" Miley spoke ever so softly as she slowly began to turn around to see what the fuss was about. "What is that?" she muttered under her breath as she saw the note taped to the window. But it wasn't so much a note as it was a picture of a beautiful waterfall of sort. Thought honestly it was not a waterfall but of a beautiful sculpted fountain that allowed water to cascade down it so effortlessly.

But where would she be able to find a beautiful fountain such as that she thought to herself. She began to converse back and forth with Emily and Mitchell about it. But they just couldn't figure it out even with three minds put together. So they decided to continue down the block just thinking and looking for any other clues that could possibly appear out of now where such as that one had done.

They were right though a few blocks away came yet another photo of sorts. But this time it was a picture of a fish swimming in crystal clear waters and once again this beautiful fountain had appeared in this picture as well. They continued to brain storm as they made their way down the block once more. Then yet another image was found but this time on the crossing sign pole. And it was the beautiful fountain and the fishing swimming in the crystal clear waters along with a beautiful scenic background now where could they find this they thought.

That was when it finally came to them the center of town right near city hall. They headed there at once but alas no one was there looking for them or more specifically for Miley.

Ready to give up all hope and say this was all a lost cause; she accidently stumbled upon a post it note that had _attention miley _in big bold letters. She picked up the post it and read the little note written underneath the attention miley. The note told her to following the flower pedal path. She looked up bewildered and asked her friends if they had seen flowers pedals spread on the ground any where making a path of some sort. Little did she realize that she was already standing on the path? That was brought to her attention by Mitchell who had told her to look down.

She looked down and smiled as she began to follow the flower petal path to her final destination where her prince charming will or at least should be waiting for her. As she was walking down the path her mind began to wander in amusement about who her prince charming might be or what he would be wearing and what he would do when he sees her coming his way. All these thoughts brought smiles and goo goo eyes to her. Her friends followed her behind her of course laughing and giggling about the entire thing. Along with whispering amongst themselves about how cute this all is and etc.

It didn't take long before Miley realized where she was heading. And along the way she had picked up a few more small but extremely sweet gifts and knickknacks. Pretty soon her arms had begun to get way to full of things that she would not be able to carry anything else. But it didn't matter she was just getting more excited to finally see her prince charming in person.

Once she realized that the path of petals was leading to the neighborhood playground park near her home; she began to smile brightly. Thinking that this person obviously had paid close attention to her and knew her like a book for the most part but she couldn't help but wonder who the person might be. She secretly hoped that he would be Nick, but she just couldn't shake the possibility that he was someone else. Still she was really hoping that it was him because that would just make her day even brighter than what it was already. Not to mention that would be the best end to her day in her opinion anyways.

Meanwhile, Nick had rushed home after making sure all the clues\hints had been placed properly. Then he got dressed up a little more nicely and made his way to the park with a few big poster board signs he made, a single red rose nicely wrapped with a big red ribbon attached and a gigantic cuddly stuffed teddy bear. At the park he setup the signs in the proper locations and in order for her to read them and make sense of what they were saying and then got into his position.

Once everything was in place and he was in position the waiting game had began. All he was left to do was anxiously await the arrival of his love which only worsened his nervousness that had begun to build prior to set up. He shook the feeling though not wanting to focus on anything negative. He only wants positive energy.

It was close to four o'clock in the afternoon and he finally caught a glimpse of miley nearing him. He felt himself uplift in energy level. "God she looks so beautiful," he caught himself saying what he had thought aloud for everyone to hear. But he just didn't care at the moment. She looked a disheveled messed but that was from all the rushing about and carrying all the things he had left for her along the way. He just smiled big and began to brace himself for the upcoming surprise.

"This is it. The time has finally arrived now for everything to fall into place as he wanted." Nick said to himself as the time was really drawing near now but in the back of his mind he was hoping she wanted this all too and it wasn't going to be one sided. But little did Nick know that Miley had wanted the same thing too.

As Miley drew closer to the park she caught sight of two heart shaped balloons tied to the fence on opposite sides of the small gate opening as if signaling that was the way she was to go next. Once she reached the gate she starred at the two heart shaped balloons in awe and just thought even more how sweet this all was. She made her way through the gate and followed a path of little but noticeable red arrows pointing straight ahead.

She began to follow the arrows now rather than the path of petals. But her friends had stopped at the gate and did not go any further than that. It was up to miley now to find her prince charming on her own and they knew she would have no problem doing that at this point.

Along the path that she was following she caught sight of a poster board on the park bench. On this board read in big bold red letter **_Smiley Miley you're here at last. Please continue to just follow the path. Sincerely yours Your secret admirer. _**

She smiled as big as the sun at that note and really began to wonder who that was waiting for her at the end of the path. She continued on down the path coming to yet another sign on the swings. This sign read in big bold lettering: **_Just a little further ahead you must go. Your prince charming is waiting and will not disappear. _**

She continued on until once again another sign had caught her eye. **_My Smiley Miley with blue oceanic eyes so bright will you do me the honor of accompanying me for a night of joy and much delight. _** She began to wonder what was coming up next she pressed on forward with butterflies in her stomach to find another sign with the continuation of sequence.

**_The Valentine's Day dance is the event and it would mean a lot to have you come with me. _**Miley felt herself smile even more and even felt the tears weld up in her eyes. She continued on the path to yet another sign. **_So please will you accept my offer and go with me? _**

****"yes yes yes" she found herself saying repeatedly in her heard. Her voice she didn't trust just yet. The path was coming to an end and her heart rate picked up in pace a few more signs to go… this time in back to back sequence order. **_There is also tone more thing for me to ask. Since it is Valentine's and all; I don't want to be too mushy gushy or cheesy and all the above but I think you already know the question I am about to ask. _**As she came around the corner to the end of the fenced in playground attached to the fence was the final sign that read.

**_ WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE? _**

There was a small around pointing to the side. As Miley turned to side to see what was hiding in the corner. Her eyes met a pair of brown chocolate orbs that she almost didn't recognize. It had a taken her a minute or two to recognize the person standing before her. It was Nick all decked out from head to toe. He stood there with a single rose awaiting her answer or at least some kind of reaction. The longer he stood there before Miley the more nervous he began to get.

Until finally he heard her utter "yes"

Being so overjoyed he swooped in for a hug as she dropped everything she had been carrying to ground to meet his hug with one of her own. Once they pulled away from their embrace both with glistening eyes of joy; he handed her rose and then told he had one more thing for her. She stood there in complete shock and disbelieve that she had gotten her wish. He handed her the gigantic teddy bear and she began to shed some tears which worried nick slightly.

"Did I do something wrong, Mi?" Nick questioned nervously and he got closer to her all worried. Looking up and meeting his eyes, "No, Nick you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so happy" Miley said as she began to wipe away the tears. Nick just reached out for her hand and said, "I really happy to Miley." They once again made eye contact.

They stood there talking some small talk for a few minutes longer before Nick helped her home with all the gifts that she had gotten. He helped her all the way to the door and made sure she had gotten inside all safe and sound. Then he made his way home. For the rest of the evening they both had smiles as bright as the sun. Nothing could ruin their good moods and the next night at the dance this great new feeling would get even better.

That night they talked to each other on the phone like they usually did but this time it was slightly different. It was one of those good different that made everything even better.

They both fell asleep on the phone with one another but not before hearing "I love you Miley," "I love you too Nick"


	4. Chapter 4

Both of them dreamed sweet dreams of total bliss and happiness. Dreams of the future the pair had planned with one another both entirely different; both unique in every way possible. In the morning, neither one of them had wanted to get up.

Opening his eyes slowly as to allow his eyes to adjust to the light shinning through his window; last night felt like a dream to him. He just didn't want it all to end and this new day to begin. He rolled over onto his back and stretched while he stared at the ceiling smiling at the precious memories of the night before. Just remembering the shine in her eyes as she saw him standing there before her in the park asking her to be his valentine and date to the school dance. He still couldn't believe she had said yes. He still could smell the sweet scent of her perfume lingering in the air as he hugged her tight and swung her around slightly.

He was completely over the moon for this girl and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough that she was his best friend at that. More than anything he couldn't wait for the dance that night. He just wanted the magic to be there again and to feel the closeness he had felt with her last night again. Not to mention he wondered if that feeling would remain or if it was just a phase due to the development of fresh new feelings. But no matter what he figured that this feeling would last forever because for as long as he could remember as far back as that may be; that feeling has always been there only now it has intensified.

Miley sighed slightly in her blissful slumber state and her dreams were wearing thin. She slowly begins to open her eyes only to be blinded by the shining sunlight that just so happened to be beaming through her drawn window shades. Her eyelids begin to flicker rapidly as she tries to adjust to the light but at the same time she attempts to shield herself from it. Sitting up in her bed; she wonders if everything was a dream. She runs her hand through her long messy tendrils as she glances around the room and notices all the little trinkets and gift from nick the day before. She realizes then that it was not a dream that it was reality. She smiled to herself as her mind slowly drifted back through her memories of yesterday. The warmth of the sun as it beat down on her back as she went on the cute scavenger hunt to find her prince charming. The great realization upon stumbling upon all those cute little clues that this person knew her very well which only helped her to guess and really hope that it was nick. And finally feeling like the luckiest person in the world to find that her best friend and secret crush was the one leaving her all the clues and gifts.

What more could a girl ask for she wondered open mindedly about it all. She was all to excited that tonight was the dance and that she was going with nick. But she was the most excited about actually getting to spend some time with him as not only her best friend but more than that. But first they needed to make it through the school day before the nights festivities could begin.

She got up from bed and went about her usual routine for the morning before heading downstairs to get something to eat. Nick had done the same thing as well. Although, Nick was a little more nervous than he had expected about the whole thing but he figured that was normal and it would all subside as the day progressed. After breakfast, Nick had gathered all his things needed for school and then made his way next door to wait for Miley and walk to school as they always had.

There was no awkward tension as both had expected but then again they weren't quite sure as to why they would think that anything would change. They had been best friends since they were in diapers therefore basically knowing everything there is to know about one another. Nothing could surprise them or ever really change no matter what.

They walked to school together like normal although occasionally they would hold each other's hand along the way. Nothing to drastic or crazy at least that was what they thought.  
"Thanks for last night" a slight smile forming across her delicate skin

"No problem," he said feeling only slightly bashful. "You are special Smiley. Therefore only the best could be done for you."

The conversation between the two was small and quant but somehow meant quite a lot to the both of them. No one really would be able to tell but the two felt it.

The remaining way to school was relatively quiet but yet the two were quite comfortable. It was a complete and total understanding between the two with no misunderstandings and no conversation needed they both knew what the other had felt and thought and that was all the mattered.

The first couple periods of school had seemed to drag on for what appeared to be hours when really it was only minutes. But somehow the day just couldn't seem to end quickly enough for them so they could get ready for the dance. That seemed to be the buzz going around the school. Who was going with whom; what dress or outfit the girls were wearing and who was copying who etc. but it all didn't seem to matter to miley or nick whom were just completely in a whole world of their own. Just thinking about what the night was going to hold for them together. What special moments that could develop over the course of the dance and how much fun they were going to have with their friends.

As the final bell of the day rang; it seemed like everyone had bolted from their designated classrooms all at one and were all rushing around like crazy people to get out and get ready for the night ahead of them.

Miley and Nick met up outside in their usual meet up spot and were joined by a few other friends for their walk home together. Everyone was laughing and joking around just talking about everything that had gone on though out the day. Nick and the guys had ditched the girls slightly because they had grown tired of listening to the girls' gossip about their choices of makeup styles and hairstyles and who was getting ready with whom. They just decided to walk a head of them and talk guy things like baseball and football and what not instead of focusing in on the dance. Although they were all excited but they just didn't feel like showing it.

Slowly the group became smaller and smaller as everyone dispersed along the way once close to their homes. Before long it was just miley and nick once again. They joined hands and carried on the last couple blocks to home. Neither one knew what to expect or what was going to become of this whole thing. But they did know that they were beyond excited for the party tonight.

*** Hours later***

Miley and Emily were finishing the final touches to their outfits. They each helped each other in turn to get ready. When they were finally finished they each took a few steps back in order to glance at each other entirely from head to toe. They were stunned at how well they looked and couldn't believe that in only a few minutes the guys would be over to get them and then they were off to the dance. The first dance in a very long time they were actually quite thrilled about attending.

They guys, on the other hand, sat back on the couch and watched some television while they waited for the girls to get ready. They knew it was going to take them awhile but they just didn't understand why. They were able to get ready quite quickly. All they did was put on a nice dress shirt and nice pair of slacks and they were done and ready in less than 10 minutes. But girls take so long to get ready for the most simplest of things.

The guys have discussed this topic over and over again while they waited. They had come to the conclusion that they were going to have to get used to this if they wanted to date girls; surprisingly enough neither seemed to mind the wait even if they really didn't understand why.

About an hour later, the girls finally graced the waiting boys with their presence. As they descended down the stairs them boy's jaws dropped to the floor. Neither one of them could get over how beautiful Miley and Emily looked. Nick couldn't take his eyes off Miley as she made her way over to his place on the couch. _She looks absolutely stunning_; he thought as miley was now standing before him dressed so beautiful. She had worn a gorgeous pink and white laced dress that had come to her mid thigh. Her long flowing hair beautifully done half up and half down all curled all natural beautiful showing with a touch of color to her lips that's all.

He was truly stunned and just could come to grips on it all. Neither could Mitchell for that matter. He was stunned by how cute and pretty and incredible beautiful his girlfriend was. She was done up the same as Miley but she was a blue dress that really brought out her eyes and only made him feel even more attracted to her.

They took all the pictures that the parents had wanted to take and done everything that way they had wanted them too. Including the classic prom poses even they were no where near prom stage as of yet. But it was still fun none the less to pose for pictures. After the final pictures were taken the kids were finally off to their school dance and out of the grasp of their parents even for just a few hours.

The walk to the school was fun and exciting for them. Each couple were holding hands and giggling amongst each other about everything. Upon reaching the school; they couldn't wait to go inside and see how everything was done up.

It was really nice though. The front of the gymnasium doors were nicely decorated with pink, white and red streamers. Once inside the building there was a giant decoration heart for picture portrait could be taken, which most of them had done anyways. The gym all decked out in streamers and balloons and heart shaped confetti. It was a true sight to see. They D.J. played all the best most hip music of the generation.

Some more romantic than others; plenty of slow dances. The buffet table was set up on one side of the room with all sorts of foods and drinks. Chaperones lined the exits to be sure there was no real hanky panky going on.

Half way through the dance came on a song that both miley and nick had absolutely loved. It was a song from their childhood and they always remembered their parents playing it at all the functions they had attended. They slowly danced together to this song, allowing the song to take them away. That's when it happened. They managed to make eye contact with one another at one point and everything just sort of happened so quickly. Before they had realized anything they had leaned in and kissed. A kiss of fireworks and passion that only they could imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter.. i have been busy with work and my job promotion.. but i am back now and will be updating as often as i can.

Neither of them even bothered to realize that their song had long since ended or even care for that matter. They were both lost in the tender loving kiss being shared. When they finally pulled away slowly; both still with their eyes closed. As they slowly opened their eyes there was the lingering feeling of wonder and a sort of tingling feeling in the pit of each of their stomachs. They both secretly wondered if the other had felt the same feeling as well as for how long this wonderfully new and kind of exciting feeling would last for.

At a loss for words both children just starred quietly at each other peacefully as if speaking a language only the two them could understand and all outsiders left to ponder. They had danced the remainder of the night with each other and their friends. Thoroughly enjoying themselves the entire time.

When the dance had come to its final end complete with the last slow dance song of the event; the couples all joined and spent it together as a giant group dance number. Pictures galore. This was more than ample enough for filling the yearbook with and then some.

The walk home from school was nice and quiet unlike the way to school. Nick and Miley were able to take their time and really relish in the feelings that the night had brought them. They both had wanted the evening to last for as long as humanly possible. If it were up to them, they would never end that night or day period.

It was the precious theories of young teenage love more commonly known as puppy love. But only they had known it was so much more than that and even more so now that they had realized it all. Nick and Miley walked at a steady pace fingered intertwined and her head on his shoulder resting as they reminisced about the night they had just experienced.

"Tonight was amazing," she whispered into the night sky, "don't you think?"

Her words were that of an angel he thought to himself before replying, "Definitely was" he said with a smile bright as the sun. He glanced down at her as he gave her hand a slight comforting squeeze.

"Does it really have to end?" she said with a sad puppy dog face. As if she was dreading going home and never being able to have a wonderful night like this again.

Her words struck him like a ton of bricks. Truly he hadn't really given it a thought. He was still living in the moments they were having right then. Truthfully Nick hadn't really wanted the night to end either but at the same time he didn't want to worry either one of their parents for not coming home on time.

Nick thought for a while allowing the silence to sort of speak for itself and give both of them the ample time they need to fully think things through. He did glance down at his watch and it was technically still early not really all that late. He contemplated the idea of ditching the idea of going home right away and heading to the park for a little while before heading home.

After all the park had always been the place for all the special moments they had experienced together. Well, at least for Nick anyways. He was still unsure if Miley had felt the same way. He battled with the idea a few times in his head before he decided to throw the idea out there and see what she thought.

"You know, it is still early." He said with an air of mystery behind his tone, "and there is a park we pass before we get home." He left the sentence right there figuring that was ample enough of a hint for her to catch on to what he was leading to.

It had taken her a few moments to catch on to what he was hinting to but when she did; she threw him a wicked grin and said "I'll race ya". Before he knew it she had let go of his hand and took off up the street to the park and left him behind. It had taken a few seconds to realize it though before he took off right behind to catch up with her laughing the entire time.

They had reached the park both out of breath but smiling. They had the entire park to themselves. What were they going to do first; swing, slides, titter totter, etc. Swings would probably be the best bet at least for miley. For there was a less likely of a chance that her dress would lift up; plus they would still being able to hold hands.

They spent another half hour or so in the park just having fun, laughing and talking with each other; before they decided it was time to head home. There were still a few stolen kisses along the way as well. The remaining way home was splendid and enjoyable. Nick walked Miley all the way to her door to make she was home safe. He even gave her a good night kiss that would leave her with a lingering feeling they would both remember for a lifetime.

Once she went inside he turned and went next door to his home. They both lay in bed that evening with a happy feeling and plenty of memories to reminisce about


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry it took me a little while to update again... dealing with some work issues

Once she entered her home and closed the door behind her, the biggest grin formed across her face. She leaned up against the door and rests her head back as she began to reminisce about the night's festivities. The most prevalent memory was the kiss they had shared that left a lingering feeling upon her lips, it was almost a tingling sensation. She had stood there for another five to ten minutes before deciding to make a move and head upstairs to her room.

The walk up the stairs to her room felt as though she was floating on clouds and filled with unbelievable amount of happiness and joy. The mixture that would leave her at a loss of words to even begin to be able to describe anything about it to anyone for that matter even herself. As she reached the landing at the top of the staircase she began a slow waltz to her room as the music played in her head; more specifically their song. She was lost in thought and completely unaware of anything but the wonderful evening she had experience.

She entered her room, switched the switch for her light as she tossed her beautiful light blue knit sweater onto her bed before she reached over to shut her door for privacy. The gentle click of her door shutting tight both hands upon the doorknob as she leaned back against the door with her head resting once again her smiley Miley smile was plastered upon her face and even more memories came flooding back. This time though she didn't remain standing for long, she slowly began to slide down the door to a sitting position against the door. Her legs stretched out before her, her hands resting on her lap and her back pressed up against the solidness of the door. She remained there on the floor comfortably for a little while just giggling to herself like a little girl. Beyond her wildest dreams did she ever believe she would be this happy or exciting about a school sanctioned event; but she was.

Meanwhile, as Miley entered her house; Nick in a world of his own had turned around and headed to his home. The world in his opinion had never looked so grand or could ever be as great a place as it was now becoming for him. He had experience the best night of his life as of that moment in his opinion. He couldn't have planned or even in his wildest thoughts thought the night would have been like it was. He was so high in the clouds with the combination of the most wonderful feeling in the pit of his stomach which felt almost like butterflies. That was the best way for him to explain it if he could even explain it any other way.

The walk home which was even that far a walk because he literally lived next door; his reactions were pretty the same as Miley's although he couldn't just close the door and linger standing there propped against the door lost in thoughts of the most amazing night with a dreamy lovey dovey expression plastered on his face; due to the fact or more like the probability of someone of his family catching him. Most likely being one of his brothers that would more than likely rag on him for the rest of his life about the incident and/or bug him until he finally confessed to whomever about what happened that night that has him in such a daze that he is and was still in.

He didn't want nor could be even think about being bothered with such ridiculous nonsense right now. So as he shut the door behind him as he entered his house. Of course, his parents were up and waiting for him in the living room cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. They turned around as the door opened. "Hey honey," his mother said as she looked at her handsome young son, "how was the dance?"

"Yea," his father chimed in behind her as he turned around to see as well. "Was it fun?"

Looking at both his parents expression; he replied, "it was good. It was like any other school dance. The usual routine I guess you could say and we had a lot of fun." He spoke the words a loud to his folks hoping they wouldn't ask anything else. He had given them the most generic answer he could think of but as he spoke those words, he was thinking '_it was the best night of my life. If only I could tell you that without you guys or anyone making a big deal of it. _

That was enough information for them and they didn't ask anything else but instead said goodnight and Nick was free of questioning once more. He said goodnight to his parents and then darted up the stairs to his room. The only place that was his own; he entered his room immediately shutting the door behind him and locking it to prevent any interruptions from his brothers or anyone else.

He danced around his room all excited like. He could shake the feeling that he had about finally kissing Miley and actually admitting to himself about his true deep feelings for his best friends. He was left wondering if she felt the same way or what thought about any of what had happened between them. He longed to feel her soft lips against his again. He loved the tingling feeling he had from the last kiss shared and how it almost lingered there upon his lips just teasing him like it was nothing.

He undressed quickly and hung up his pants and button up shirt as well as tie. He then lay in bed in just his pajama pants and just starred up at the ceiling lost in some many thoughts, feelings and emotions. He just had no idea of how to handle any of it but just wondered if this was how it was going to be or even there was going to be more to experience with his best friend or if everything that happened was just a fluke.

As he rest his head on his pillow with one arm behind his head the other resting on his chest. He turned and looked at his window which was adjacent to that of Miley's. She lay in bed as well in her pink pajamas still giggly like a little child with a secret too good to tell. Curled up on her side with one arm beneath her head the other resting on the pillow near her head and just starred at the window. She wondered if Nick was doing the same thing as well.

Both were lazy to sit up and check to if the other was doing the same. They just laid there feeling comforted with the thought and hope that the other was. Miley went through a whole bunch of beautiful memories of moments that they had shared together. Her most favorite memory was probably the night they had decided to camp out in the backyard together.

_They were probably like 12 or 13 years old. They pitched an old tent that their parents had in the middle of both their backyards. They laid out their own sleeping bags and old pillows. They setup their tent as they liked it; making it comfortable for both of them to share. They even made sure to put a lantern in there as well for when it got dark. They went to the store to get the essentials that they needed for the camp out. They got marshmallows, chocolate & graham crackers for s'mores. They got bug repellent to warn off yucky buggies for the night like mosquitoes. They also got other assortment of snacks and drinks for the night._

The night was even more fun though in Miley's opinion.

_They built a fire using the portable fire pit and they even found a couple long logs that they positioned around the fire and used as benches to sit on like they did at real campfires at camping grounds or in the wilderness camping. They made s'mores as they told ghost stories. Their parents even joined them for a little while. Joe and Kevin came out and sat with them for a little while too. They were the ones who started telling the ghost stories. _

_No one camped out with them though because they had wanted to do that be themselves. They knew though that throughout the night both their parents would be checking on them in the backyard through the windows. Maybe even sending Joe or Kevin or even one of the others many siblings to take a little walk in the yard to just check on how things were while they were sleeping like making sure the fire was put out right and that there was enough blankets out their for them etc. _

_Once everyone had left the camp fire and it was just nick and herself. They felt a little scared only because it was sort of really dark. Both of them scooted closer to the other for protection for the boogie man. They continued to talk and stay up as late as they could. They even laid on the ground next to each other with their heads resting on the log as they star gazed because that night was a perfectly cleared sky night. _

Miley rolled onto her back now starring at the ceiling as she blinked a few times smiling to herself. Because she remembered that was the first time that she and nick had held hands as they laid their looking at the many stars in the sky. Nick now back to starring at the ceiling thought of the time they had held hands for the first time and how much fun they had while camping. Making s'mores, telling ghost stories, being outside in nature, laughing as Miley continued to spray the bug repellant to keep all the "buggies" as she referred to them; away from her and how she scooted closer to him once every one left them.

He smiled as he remembered those moments. Sleeping in the tent was interesting and fun as well.

_They both could no longer keep their eyes open any longer. They excitement had finally warned them out. They decided to call it a night. So they put out the fire and then made their way into their tent. Where both of them had crawled into their own sleeping bags with the lantern on, of course; so they could see what they were doing. Once they were settled in and comfortable with their bags all cuddled up around them; Nick had reached out and dimmed the lantern light down low where it was barely on but it still gave them enough light to see where they were going as well as so it was not completely pitch black. _

_They both laid there that night motionless and just starred at each other in the silence of the night. Neither one of them had wanted that night to end. _He remembered. It was one of the best moments of their friendship together and he knew she cherished it as much as he did and still does.

They both feel asleep that night thinking the same exact thought; while laying the almost identical positions and both with smiles. "I Love You" they both whispered into the night filled air as they drifted off into a restful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The more time they had spent together on their little journey and reminiscing about all the old times; it was slowly begun to hit him like a ton of bricks. The amount of pain from a shattered heart of missing someone so immensely, he just couldn't think about it any longer nor was he planning on doing so for as long as he was able to focus on the present time. Just simply spending all this time with the love of his life was the best thing he could think of. But he knew that eventually he was going to have to tell her because if he didn't and she found out from everyone else it was going to hurt her more especially because he knew and didn't say a word to even give her a heads up.

Granted, he had only found out that midmorning when he joined the family outside in the backyard barbequing. But he knew what he had to do; now the only question is how he was supposed to or even think of being put in the position of shattering her world just like this. His mind continued on it rambling journey of endless thoughts and ideas of how to break the news to her before the family could.

Miley was thoroughly enjoyed the time they were spending together. Nothing in her opinion could get any better than being this close to the person whom she loved more than air itself. It was just the perfect way to spend this time. She felt as though she couldn't get close enough to him even though they were practically intertwined and completely joined at the hip as they continued on with their casual but rather cozy walk to nowhere in particular.

She caught herself a few times along the way just spacing out knowing perfectly well that she had a goofy grin plastered upon her face as she done so. But she was lucky enough to be in love with the one person whom would never poke fun at her for it; well, at least that much. She couldn't possibly imagine a better way to spend a perfectly nice day or rather afternoon.

She did, however, noticed the sort of distanced pained look in her dear Nicholas' eyes though he tried desperately to mask it behind his gorgeous smile and happy demeanor or façade. It would only be a matter of time she supposed before he finally confess to her what was bothering him like it is. Or if not she would have to coax it out of him in the only way she knew best or how to. He wouldn't like it but it would definitely do the trick. But she was definitely going to give him the time and space he needed for now and see if he would do or say something on his own accord before she would trick it out of him.

They came upon the newest built park a little ways across town. They decided to take advantage of the opportunity on hand at the moment and go in to enjoy themselves. The park was extremely nice and completely vacant, which was probably for the best because they could have full reign to do as they wished with out fear of anyone interrupting them or rather for that matter stopping them.

They split up at one point upon entering this fun filled place; each going to their own separate sides of interest. Miley had always enjoyed the swings and slides areas for they were the best places to just be free and allow yourself to lean back and feel the wind beat down on your face as you coast back and forth effortlessly without any friction or blocks.

Nicholas however rather enjoyed the ball field areas as well as the slides but only because the slides allowed for peep shows to happen "accidently" as the girls with skirts or sundresses slide down and the breeze would catch the material and lift it just so to expose…. (Haha I think we all know a mind frame of a typical guy is or at least how he thinks). But they ball field for the most practical reason there is. It's the one place that you can get dirty and it's okay to do so because it supposed to happen there.

Here, they felt so alive and they were free spirits able to do as they wished. The ability to live out their fantasies freely in their minds simply by using their imaginations; that is what the park brought them, well mostly Nick. He took mental images or still frames with his mind of all the surroundings most of which were of Miley with her bright gorgeous smile and her hair flapping in the wind. He was truly never going to forget this time they had together before he would eventually break the news to her.

The question that still had his mind reeling and left him quite distracted was how to break it to her. What would she think? How would she react? Worst of all, what would the outcome be for them as a couple not just friends?


	8. Chapter 8

Once she had herself officially put together. Her whole demeanor completely together with absolutely nothing missing or so she thought. She walked over to her full length mirror positioned on the other side of the room. The house was so quiet and all that could be heard were the click clack of her heels on the hardwood floor.

She gave herself a complete once over and fixed anything she felt out of place. With one more glance at herself; she took a deep breathe, exhaled and made her way down the stairs and outside to join the others. She absolutely loved their families get- together no reason at all but just because they simply could. Little did she know that her world could and would be changing before her eyes?

Nick had found out a little while after finally joining the group outside. It really upset him and hit him hard emotionally and mentally. He had never fully thought that anything like this could or would happen to him like this. All random and completely out of the blue, he thought, once everything was finally working out in his life something like this decides to happen.

Nick's only real worry was how Miley would react once she found out and how he honestly really didn't want it to happen or for her to hear it like how they sprang it on him. He didn't want anything to change. He wanted to carry on or pursue on with all theses new blooming feelings that were developing between Miles and him. They had only just experience a new and yet wonderful sensation of pure emotions when they shared an intimate first encountered kiss with each other. With all these factors involve they both were really interesting and seeing what would or could come of it all for them. But with this obstacle his parents had thrown in the mix now; there was definitely going to be a challenge and more than likely be extremely tested.

The mood outside was still upbeat and cheerful but nick had a solemn look plastered upon his facial features. He did his absolute best to try and hide it once he spotted Miley making her way over towards him and the rest of the family.

"Hi, ya'll," she said as she took a seat next to nick at the table. Everyone stopped for a moment or two from what they were doing and glanced over at her saying good morning sleepyhead and etc. then went on to ask more about the dance and all the usual things before the conversation once again faded out to a few other side topics and rattled on amongst the adults and others at the table.

The world seemed to vibrant and alive as the two joining families talked amongst themselves. It was funny though all the different conversations being about all over the yards from each little group of people. There was also the sweet and most wonderful aromas swirling about the air surrounding them from the entire wide spread of food selection set up on the tables.

It didn't take long for everyone to congregate around the table and attack the food. Each person making themselves a decent size plate from the wide assorted selection. As each individual ate their fill the crowded table became fewer and fewer. As quickly as the table became crowded it diminished; pretty soon it was just Nick and Miley sitting alone at the table together still talking and eating.

Eventually Nick and Miley told everyone that they were going for a walk and would be back in a little while. The two young teens loved to be able to get away from everyone and be able to really be alone with out any interruptions. But what they didn't know was that their families had a pretty good idea of what was going on and kind of figured they liked each other but just wasn't sure of the extent.

But they all watched quietly as the two teens quietly snuck off together laughing and giggling the entire time. Once they were out of sight from their folks; they immediately or rather more like instinctively gravitated to holding each others hands and being as close to one another as possible. They decided to walk around town or where ever they had decided to do just as long as they were together and could be together for a little while before they had to go home once more to join everyone else in the celebration.

Nick had started most of the conversations during their walk which left Miley wondering why? They spoke mostly of all the old times and memories from their past that hadn't been spoken of since they had happened. The more time he spent with her on their walk; the more he realized how much he was going to miss it all.


End file.
